


Gorgeous

by Shaderose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And Harley swoons, Aodks, Awesome Pepper Potts, Ballroom, But helps him anyways, Cutesy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Harry Osborn, Gay Panic, Harley Keener is a Gay Mess, Harry loves him anyways, Idk how to tag this can you tell?, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Norman Osborn Exists, Pepper Potts is tired of her sons bullshit, Sweet, gala - Freeform, harry is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley Gay Panics over Harry being gorgeous for 1k words~~Idea based off of the song "Gorgeous" by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour, its a mess but I wanted to post it anyways soooo take it, love it, savor it aodjdk
> 
> Also yayyy finally stepping my toes into h2! I've wanted to for a while and finally got around to doing it!! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! 💗💗

When he spots him across the room, its like everything freezes.

Its kind of hysterical, how _fairytale_ ish the situation was. Gazes catching each other from across the ball room, two oceans clashing against one another. The dark maroon suit the other man's wearing, matching his perfectly thrown back auburn hair and his perfect shining teeth, the way _Harley's_ wearing a dark navy suit to match his own eyes, yet complimenting the others beautifully. The way this guy looks like the Prince Charming to his Cinderella, all broad shoulders and faux confidence and smooth motions as he swoons the two women in front of him, as he gently cascades by them, light on his feet as he twists around them, as he-

Oh shit, as he comes closer, as he's _approaching_ _them_ , shit shit shit, no no no no-

Harley quickly turns on his heel and walks closer to the nearest bubble of people by him, thankful when he sees Pepper in the mix, chuckling at whatever the group had said only moments before. He leeches onto her side and, she gives him a confused look, hisses into her ear, "Act natural!" Like that helps her confusion in the slightest.

But she does as she's told, thankfully, nudging him and immediately including him into the conversation as if he was there the whole time, the others- an older gentlemen and his husband, along with a younger woman- seem to go alone with it, too.

They stay like this for a few minutes before the rest of the party moves on, headed towards another gaggle of people further into the room, and as they move Harley quickly scans the ballroom again, looking for that bright maroon jacket, those gleaming gold cuffs, those sparkling baby blues-

He gets tugged harshly, then, into walking side by side with Pepper, making sure not to step on her longer emerald green dress, smile staying on her face even as she whispers harshly through her teeth, "What was that? Something wrong?"

"No! No, not- nothing _bad_ -" Harley whispers back, glancing around the room, trying to spot _him_ , the man of his dreams that he's _for some reason_ trying to avoid. How is he supposed to explain this situation when even _he_ doesn't know why he's doing it? Intimidation? Fear of rejection? Jealousy? "Just- just a guy-"

"A guy?" She hisses back, narrowing her eyes slightly at him through the wisps of hair undone from her bun. " _Harley_ -"

"I _know_ , I know," Harley whines, a little loudly and seeing a few people turning to look their way, making him lower his voice again. "I didn't mean to scare you, but he's just- so _perfect_ and handsome and he's _Harry Osborn_ , Pep-"

"Oh _god_ ," A newer _l_ _ouder_ voice cuts in, rougher and full of exasperation. " _Please_ don't tell me you're having a gay panic over an _Osborn._ "

Harley glares at the man over his shoulder, whispering out a quick, harsh, " _Tony!_ Keep it down!"

"Oh my God, you _are._ " Tony woes, dramatic as always as he walks in step with them, his darker green suit matching Peppers dress. "This is going to be the death of me. One of my own sons, swooning over the _enemy_ , _betraying_ me- hey!" He calls as Pepper smacks him in the chest lightly, giving him a _look_. "What was that for?!?"

Pepper just rolls her eyes. "Don't listen to him." Tony gawks at that, placing a hand to his chest dramatically, but she just ignores it, turning her look to Harley, softer but still stern enough to make him swallow around the lump in his throat. "Just go _talk to him_ already."

"But-"

"Avoiding him isn't going to make him go away, or make his beauty _disappear._ " She deadpans. "Its just gonna ruin you having _any chance_ with him instead. So just _talk_."

"I dont-"

But before he can finish his sentence, they're in another group, and the words die on his tongue, coming face to face with the very man he had been avoiding all night, stood next to a shorter, broader version of him, wearing a similar burgundy suit and all. "Mr. Osborn, what a pleasure to see you again." Pepper starts off, her voice switching back to her people pleasing, higher pitched tone, holding out her hand as Mr. Osborn- or Norman Osborn, as he now realizes- takes it, pressing a courtious kiss to the back of her palm before letting their hands drop.

"Same to you, Mrs and Mr. Stark." He nods to Tony, once, who nods back just the same, the tension between them evident in the air. "Congrats on the wedding, by the way. I heard it quite the party."

"The opposite actually, more of a smaller, family thing, not that I'd think you'd understand that-" Tony words slowly slip out of his mind as Pepper glares at him and nods her head to her right, as he swallows again and turns to face Harry Osborn himself, becoming breathless as soon as he does.

How can he look so good so _effortlessly?_ Harry looks like he spent maybe 10 minutes doing his hair before showing up, while Harley spent a good two hours getting ready and _still_ looks like a mess.

You wouldn't be able to tell, though, from the way Harry is looking at him, with softer, heated eyes scanning up and down his body. Harley knows he should say something, should start some type of small talk and get to know the man a bit more, but his mouth is dry and his mind is eerily quiet and he can't think anything outside of _'holy_ _shit_ _holy shit-'_

Thankfully, Harry speaks up instead, voice so smooth and silky to Harley's ears that he has to physically stop himself from swooning (or from dropping to his knees right then and there, or from his face turning into a tomato, which one is it? Who knows? _Not Harley_ ). "Wanna go get a drink? Leave these three to their passive aggressive bullshit?"

And then, Harley snorts, rumbling with laughter he hadn't expected, his smile growing as he notices Harry's widening grin. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good."

Harry holds out the crook of arm, and Harley links his elbow into it, walking step by step, beat by beat beside the man of his dreams, dancing towards their destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
